Surrender Yourself To Me
by the Moon our Witness
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been rivals for years, but after seeing Naruto on stage with his rockband, Sasukes opinion of him changes. Sasuke knows he prefers men, but Naruto is straight as a ruler, so what is he supposed to do? His best friend Mitsuki and his older brother Itachi decide to "help". SasuNaru Highschool AU. Female OC. This story will include lots of song lyrics.
1. Chapter 1: I never noticed

**AN:** Welcome to my first Naruto fic!

I really hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave reviews, I highly appreciate them. Constructive critisism is welcome as well.

Since this story greatly revolves around music, I'd love you to listen to the songs I mention in this story. They will be listed at the beginning of every chapter.

Thanks to RmeGamr, my wonderful beta!

* * *

**Warnings:** This story is for mature audiences only. It contains bad language, drug and alkohol abuse, sexual interaction and other bad things.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I never noticed...**

A panting blonde on a skateboard came rushing on the school grounds and screetched to a stop mere inches away from a brunette guy with a dog and really skinny dark-haired girl.

.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 17

Date of birth: October 10th

Height: 6'2"

Info: plays rhythm-guitar and sings in a rockband named "Rasengan", does marital arts, is member of the kendo-club in his school, plays pranks, loves skateboarding and flirting with girls. Lives in a little apartment on his own after moving out of his Godparent's home.

.

"Morning guys!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"You managed to oversleep on the first day after summer vacation?" the brunette guy snorted.

.

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Age: 17

Date of Birth: July 7th

Height: 5'10"

Info: best friends with Naruto since childhood, loves dogs and plans to work in his family's vet clinic.

.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly "ehehe...well I discovered this awesome new anime last night and it was too interesting to stop watching it..."

"Idiot" the girl with waist-long black hair laughed.

.

Name: Kawamura Mitsuki

Age: 17

Date of birth: April 10th

Height: 5'2"

Info: has two different personalities, really talented in composing and playing music as well as painting and art in general, rather secretive about her whole life.

.

"Mitsuki, stop being mean in the morning!" Naruto pouted and the tiny female ruffled his hair playfully.

The three of them walked inside their school building for the assembly at the beginning of every new school year. (You said summer vacation just before. So you should change that.)

Many eyes followed them as always, but today, the freshmen who'd never seen the trio before were staring more curiously than others. There was Kiba, with brown shaggy hair, average height, toned body, mostly dressed in various shades of gray and brown (today it were light brown baggy pants, a loose fitting dark grey T-shirt, a light grey hoodie and dark brown lo-top converse), which itself wasn't really eye-catching, but the intense red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, his flirtatious smile and his dog-companion, Akamaru, made up for that.

Then, there was the petite, skinny and only slightly curvaceous Mitsuki, her black (with hints of blue and purple if you look closely) straight hair reached her waist and her frayed fringe ended right above her dark blue eyes, which were framed by lots of black eyeliner and contrasted heavily with her pale white skin. She was dressed in close-fitting, ripped black skinny jeans, black worn-out hi-top converse, a loose-fitting rainbow-coloured racerback-top with such low-cut arm holes, they ended right above the waistband of her skinny jeans. Her whole appearance screamed 'freak'.

Last but not least was Naruto. The loud, cheerful, tall blonde with the sunniest personality you will ever stumble upon. Dressed in a tight fitting, bright orange tank that showed off his muscled form, baggy blue jeans and orange hi-top converse he was already peculiar enough, but his hyperactive behaviour and his minor fame from being a guitarist and singer in a local rock band made it impossible not to know him.

Also, because of their legendary pranks, students as well as teachers called them the "chaos triplets".

"Oi! Chaos triplets! Over here!" yelled a female voice.

A brunette with her hair done up in two buns waved them over enthusiastically.

"Morning Tenten!" Naruto pulled her in a bear hug before moving on to greet his other friends, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Shino, Gaara and Lee.

Assembly was boring, as expected. Afterwards, everyone fetched their timetables and headed to class while already chatting excitedly about what they should do next weekend. Naruto's rock band, Rasengan, was playing at The Fire Escape, a local club, and he had invited all of them.

The Chaos Triplets parted ways, Naruto and Kiba hurried to their chemistry class while Mitsuki walked to her art class. Naruto and Kiba entered their class together with Gaara and Shino and quickly scrambled to the tables in the far back of the classroom after seeing who their teacher was. They all heard the creepy stories about Orochimaru. Naruto sat next to a tanned guy with brown hair, Dave, which he vaguely remembered from various classes last year. Dave leaned in Narutos direction and whispered "Hey, isn't that the teacher all those creepy rumours are about? What's his name again?"

"It's Orochimaru-sensei, I think" Naruto whispered back. After receiving a confused look from Dave he quickly corrected himself "Mr. Orochimaru, I mean". Naruto occasionally forgot that most students here didn't understand any Japanese words, save for a small amount of immigrants from Japan which choose this school because of it's name "Konohagakure High", even though it's just normal, public school.

Mr. Orochimaru was as scary as he was insane, but seemed to know a lot and even taught some useful things, but Akamaru kept whimpering from Kibas hood and Kiba said it meant the teacher can't be trusted in any way. Gaara, Shino and Naruto rolled their eyes at Kiba's understanding of dog-language.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki cursed under her breath after entering the art studio. In front of the class stood a hyperactive but handsome guy with blue eyes, long, blonde hair in a ponytail with a long fringe over the left side of his face, sending an equal amount of happiness and insanity vibes through the room. The petite girl sighed. Deidara.

"Helloooo Tsuki-chaaaaaan, what a pleasure to have you in my class again!" he exclaimed loudly. Mitsuki hissed and glared at him before taking a seat in the back. Deidara seemed unaffected and started his class with talking about the beauty of art, while the pale girl racked her brain on how she could have ended up in Deidaras class again, after specifically choosing a different course to avoid having him as a teacher again. And yet she ended up in his class. Not that Deidara was a bad teacher, her problem had nothing to do with his teaching. The hyperactive blonde artist was actually a friend of Itachi, Mitsuki's close friend (and the only other member of her band "Yokujou"), which itself also wasn't a problem. The real issue was the huge crush Deidara had on the small black-haired girl. And while the oblivious blonde never got tired of expressing his feelings for Mitsuki openly, he was blind to Itachi's longing stares. It made Mitsukis heart ache.

A butt on her desk ripped her out of her thoughts. Deidara had leaned in close, taken her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it before she could react. Angrily, she swatted his hand away and glared intensely at him. "Is there something displeasing you, Princess?" he asked smirking.

"How did I end up in your class again?" she hissed under her breath, averting her eyes.

"Oooh the teacher who was supposed to teach this class suddenly transferred and me, being the generous and talented artist I am, offered to work here full time to fill in for him, un!"

"Stop being ridiculous, you love your free time way to much to work anywhere full time!" she snarled.

"But you know what I love even more than my free time? Being the sensei of my lovely Tsuki-chan." With that, Deidara hopped of her desk to answer a question of a student in the first row, who was doing whatever it was that the blonde teacher had assigned them to do, which Mitsuki had missed during her internal ranting. She pulled out her phone and wrote a message to Itachi.

[Tsukihime]: You knew about Deidara!

Not even 30 seconds later, Itachi replied. That guy really had too much free time.

[Tachi]: He told me last week.

[Tsukihime]: And you didn't tell me why?

[Tachi]: You would have ran off or canceled all your art classes and clubs. I can't have you do that.

[Tsukihime]: What are you, my mother?

[Tachi]: You shouldn't be so bothered by him. Maybe you should give him a chance.

[Tsukihime]: Tsk. Don't you dare to suggest that. Even if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't date him.

[Tachi]: Guess I can't relate to that feeling.

[Tsukihime]: I'm sorry. I should kick his ass so hard for not realizing what he's missing without you.

[Tachi]: It's fine. I doubt that would work anyway.

[Tsukihime]: You don't trust in my abilities to kick ass?

[Tachi]: I'd never dare.

[Tsukihime]: You better not.

[Tachi]: Are you coming over for practice tonight?

[Tsukihime]: Sure.

[Tsukihime]: Deidara just assigned a photography project for class, will you be my model?

[Tachi]: Depends on what I have to do. You'll never know what the insane bastard has in mind.

[Tsukihime]: Don't worry, I'll let you know the details tonight. Ja ne.

[Tachi]: Later.

The Chaos Triplets reunited in their next class, English. Kiba and Naruto picked up on Mitsukis foul mood, but they wouldn't be Kiba and Naruto if they could hide their curiosity so they lasted excactly one minute and 42 seconds before Mitsuki let out an annoyed sigh and snapped. "What?"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Kiba eloquently questioned.

Mitsuki muttered something under her breath before mumbling, "Remember my annoying teacher from advanced art history class last year? He's now my teacher in all my art classes and clubs."

The two boys exchanged a wary glance.

"Yeah, you were occasionally complaining about him being troublesome. You sounded like Shika." Naruto chuckled "But aren't you kinda friends outside of school?"

"Hell no!" the pissed girl hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"But you're friends with that Itachi-guy, who happens to play the guitar in a really cool rockband and your teacher is their singer." Kiba stated "So you know each other outside of school, spend some of your free time together occasionally and you go to most of his gigs."

Mitsuki's left eye started twitching "Kibaaa" she growled "You know that the only time I spent with that insane blondie happens to be the time I'm with Itachi and he's around!"

Kiba put his hands up in defense "Yeah yeah I get it..."

"But..." Naruto chimed in "Usually you just kick people's asses or do that creepy ..thingy.. you do" he emphasized his words with wiggling his fingers "to get rid of them, if you don't like them. What's different with him?"

The expression on her face would made people run for their lifes, but not her Chaos Brothers. After glaring another minute, she gave in. "I can't. He's important to Itachi."

A big white piece of chalk flew across the room and hit Kiba on the forehead which made him yell "Hey who threw that?! And what was that for?!"

"You're disturbing my class with your talking." a man with silver gravity-defying hair, an eye patch and a scarf covering the lower half of his face who just entered the room, said.

"WHAT! I wasn't even talking in the first place! And you just walked in here 15 minutes late!" Kiba screeched.

The teacher ignored him completely, wrote his own name on the blackboard and let a student pass out some papers. Kiba sat silently fuming in the back with Naruto chuckling beside him and Mitsuki relieved she could change the topic.

The black-haired girl quickly scanned through the list of books they were reading this year, rose her hand and waited for their teacher named Hatake Kakashi to notice her, but he kept reading a small orange book not even looking up once. Her patience lasted for 10 seconds before she spoke up "Hatake-sensei, how much time do we have to buy all those books?"

Kakashi looked up in suprise "Oh I have Japanese students in my class?"

"You haven't even checked through your class register?" Naruto asked accusingly.

Kakashi mumbled some lame excuse and then turned to the petite Japanese "The books have to be purchased three weeks from now on, Miss...?" "Kawamura." The teacher nodded lazily, giving them time to read through their information papers and burying his nose in his book again.

"What a lazy bastard.." Kiba muttered under his breath for only Mitsuki and Naruto to hear. His eyes widened in shock as another piece of chalk hit his forehead. They didn't even see Kakashi looking up or moving at all.

At the end of their English class, they hadn't done anything English-related. Kiba had brushed Akamarus fur who yipped happily, Naruto learned the lyrics of his band's new song by heart and Mitsuki had taken out her sketchbook and pencil to draw something.

"What a weird bunch of teachers we have this year..." Naruto shook his head.

The day went on with minor interruptions and when classes finally ended, their little gang of Japanese kids gathered in the front lawn on the school grounds to chat for a bit before heading home or to their club activities. While everyone sat in the warm grass, Shikamaru lied down and watched the clouds and Mitsuki followed his lead, but closed her eyes. Lee jumped up and exclaimed loudly that he and Naruto had to leave for 'youthful taijutsu practise', while Hinata followed Kiba to watch his practice with the track team. Shino, Ten Ten and Chouji left to head home, which left Gaara, Shikamaru and Mitsuki to enjoy the peaceful silence until Temari appeared at the front gate to pick up her boyfriend Shikamaru and her brother Gaara.

* * *

Phew, that's part one of the first chapter, part two will follow soon.

SYTM-Fact: The title of this story is inspired by Billy Talent's song of the same title.

Love,

the Moon, our Witness.


	2. Chapter 1: I never noticed Part 2

AN: Thank you for the positive reviews on the last chapter and the favourites/follows.

The song mentioned in this chapter is "You Can't See The Forest For The Wolves" by Funeral For A Friend. Listen to it! youtube watch?v=NiO3Y2NtUsU (you know what you need to do, right?)

No disclaimer, because this is a fanfiction page and this story is listed unter the "Naruto" category, so it's quite obvious who it belongs to.

Mitsuki Kawamura is my own character.

Great thanks to my beta RmeGamr (:

* * *

**Chapter 1: I never noticed... Part 2**

"You're gonna get raped if you're sleeping on the ground with that skimpy outfit of yours." a stoic voice spoke.

.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 18

Date of birth: July 23th

Height: 5'9"

Info: lives with Itachi and tries to overtrump him in any way, very determided to be great at everything, friends with Mistuki and Neji since childhood. Has a very sensitive side he hides, hates Naruto for trying to be better at Kendo than himself, secretly loves writing poetry and song lyrics.

.

"Do I look that rapeable to you Sasuke?" Mitsuki asked in a highly amused voice.

"Hn. You know I don't swing that way, Mitsuki."

"It's a shame, really. And you have no sense of humour either."  
The girl on the ground finally opened her eyes and grinned at a tall (to her, at least), raven-haired guy in inconspicuous black skinny jeans and grey shirt. Said raven took hold of her hands to lift her to her feet and placed a light kiss on the back of her right hand.

His handsome face was as emotionless as ever as he inquired "Why were you sleeping on the school lawn?"

The petite girl shrugged "I felt like it."

"You're unbelievable." he shook his head with hidden amusement. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Actually, I was planning on heading to la casa de Uchiha anyways." Mitsuki said streching and yawning.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Snatching her backpack and skateboard, she followed the youngest Uchiha to his sleek black car. When no one else was around, the raven was quite talkative (compared to his usual monosyllabic 'sentences'), telling his childhood friend about his day.

Suddenly it started raining heavily.

"I don't have an umbrella with me." Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke, we're in a car. When we arrive at your home, you drive into the garage and we don't even have to get a single drop of water on your perfectly styled hair." Mitsuki chuckled.  
"Actually, dear Mitsuki-_chan_, our garage is currently getting reconstructed and we have to park on the street in front of our fence. We have to run 600m to the front door through the rain and if it doesn't get better, we're gonna be soaked."  
Mitsuki grumbled.  
"You would've drowned by now anyway if I didn't wake you up."

To most people, the raven-haired guy sounded prissy and mean, but Mitsuki could hear the hint of smugness in his voice. And while everyone else was sure he was just quiet and stoic, his childhood friend knew better. Under the surface was a rather smug bastard. The only person who wasn't close to him, but still knew about his bastardness was Mitsukis other best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Thinking about Naruto and Sasuke made her smile a little, her two best friends were polar opposites with a few significant things in common which made them perfect rivals. It was almost too funny how they got under the others skin so easily. Thoughts about locking both of them in a room together for entertainment were disturbed by Sasuke "So you're visiting my aniki?" the question sounded a little to casual. A smirk appeared on the petite girls face "Yeah, I am."  
Silence.

"You know, you could just ask if you're curious."  
"Hn."  
"C'mon Sasu-chan, ask meee."  
Another moment of silence passed, where Sasuke fought a silent battle in his mind.  
"Hn. Fine. Why are you visiting my brother? You don't usually come over to see him."  
"Actually, dear Sasu-chan, I do. But you're way too busy sitting in a dark corner of your room being emo or masturbating to notice me."

Sasuke spluttered "WHAT! I do NOT sit in corners and masturbate!" he nearly screeched.  
Mitsuki looked at him wide-eyed for a second and started giggling "hihi I... hihi hit a nerve hihi.. didn't I?" she composed herself "Usually our virgin Neji is the prude, but you just shrieked like a scared cat."

Sasuke's childhood friend couldn't stop giggling.  
"Hn." a light blush dusted the usually stoic ravens cheeks.  
"Awww" Mitsuki pinched his cheek and recieved a death glare. The car pulled into a lonely street, where only a handful of houses could be seen. The young Uchiha parked his car in front of the high iron fence and gathered his belongings while his best friend grabbed her little bag and skateboard. They made a mad dash for the front door with the rain pouring down mercilessly. Once they made it inside, they took off their shoes and Sasuke yelled "Tadaima".  
"Okaeri otouto" a voice called from the kitchen and soon after, Itachi appeared, wearing his ridiculous white apron with a chibi weasel printed on it.

.

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 25

Date of birth: June 9th

Height: 6'2"

Info: spends lots of time with his friends from middle school which are also members of his rockband "Akatsuki" where he plays the lead guitar, tries to make his younger brother 'get a life' with unconventional methods and has a band with Mitsuki nearly nobody knows of called "Yokujou"

.

"You look wet, Tsuki-chan." The older Uchiha stated.  
"You can tell?" the girl smirked.  
Sasuke stared at her for a second, mildly bewildered, before shaking his head. He must have misheard what she had just said. He heard his brother chuckle but only came back to reality after a towel was thrown at his head. He grumbled quietly and dried his hair and face.

"You should both take a warm shower, so you don't catch a cold."

Sasuke nodded and went down the stairs to the basement, his floor. He had his own floor where his bedroom, bathroom, study and several other rooms were located. He rid himself of his drenched clothes, grabbed a black v-neck T-Shirt, sweat pants and boxers and went into the bathroom. Goose bumps covered his pale skin while he waited for the bathtub to fill. Not being able to stand the cold any longer, he hopped into the shower and let hot water stream down his pale body. Five minutes later he was warm enough to stop the water and shampoo his hair. A little later he was clean and warm and didn't need the bathtub anymore, so he just got out, dried himself with a warm and fluffy towel and slipped his clothes on.

15 minutes were spend blow-drying, brushing, and styling his hair before he decided it was acceptable to walk around at home. Slowly, the youngest Uchiha climbed the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table, where Itachi soon would serve their dinner.  
"Would you please go and get Tsuki-chan, otoutou? Dinner is ready in a few."

Sasuke stood without saying a word and walked into the hall. Second door on the right was the bathroom. Sasuke raised a hand to knock, but the door was slightly ajar and the room behind was dark. He stepped inside and immediately noticed the air was not humid enough and there was no water in the shower or on the floor. Sasuke shrugged and went back to the kitchen.  
"She's not there."  
"What do you mean, she's not there? I saw her go in."  
The younger raven just wanted his food so he walked out of the kitchen to look for her again. Just when he walked into the hall again, Mitsuki came down the stairs, wearing black skinny jeans, a dark purple tube-top and a black cardigan.  
"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.  
"First bathroom, then Tachis room. Why do you ask?"  
"Hn. Dinner's ready."  
"Foooood." she ran off towards the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed. On one hand, he usually didn't care what his friends did when he's not around _Mitsuki is even best friends with that blonde dobe and I don't care! _but on the other hand, he had a feeling he had missed something, like when Mitsuki had become such good friends with Itachi that she would take a shower in his bathroom.  
The smell of food brought the raven back to reality and he quickly sat down at the kitchen table. Sasuke decided he would play detective and investigate further into the "Itachi-and-Mitsuki-sudden-friendship" case. Of course nobody was allowed to know he secretly played childish games in his head, so he had to be extremely subtle while investigating. Eating quietly and pretending to daydream, he listened to his brother's and childhood friend's conversation. There was nothing unusual, they talked about school, vacation, work, concerts, baking,.. wait, concerts? His brother's rock band held concerts! And maybe Mitsuki went there and ended up throwing herself at Itachi as a groupie... _Okay no, that's maybe a bit unrealistic..._

Anyway, he remembered her occasionally mentioning going to concerts, but that was with the blonde dobe and the dog-boy, wasn't it?  
The group of dark-haired people finished their meal and Mitsuki spoke to the younger Uchiha "Sasu-chan, play video games with us, ne?"  
Sasuke thought it through for a second. He didn't like video games, and he still had schoolwork to do, and it was probably more productive for his investigations when they thought he wasn't around.

"No, I have schoolwork to do." he stood and left the kitchen.  
"Aww you're no fun!" Mitsuki whined and Itachi just chuckled. Sasuke went to his study, laid out his schoolwork on the table, and also a small notepad where he wrote down all the information regarding Itachi and Mitsuki's relationship.

* * *

Detective Sharingan: the "Itachi-and-Mitsuki-sudden-friendship" case - Timeline

-Mitsuki and I became friends in elementary school (She and I were 6 years old, Itachi was 14). She would sometimes come over to play. **That's where they met.**

-Two years later, Itachi would pick us up from school and drive Mitsuki home whenever she was with us. **They were somewhat friends by then** (as much as a 16 year old can be friends with an eight year old)

-Another three years later (Itachi: 19, Mitsuki & I: 11) Itachi got kicked out by my parents for being gay. (he's actually bi, but my parents dont care about the specifics) **The contact between Mitsuki and Aniki broke** (I think)

-Mitsukis rebellious phase began when we were 13. It rubbed off on me, I fought with my parents more often (I already knew I was gay back then) until I could move in with Itachi a year later and go to Konoha High instead of the boarding school. **They saw each other at our house occasionally.**

* * *

And that's were the gaps of information are. It's been four years since then, and I've never seen them together anywhere besides when I hung out with her at our house.

Sasuke hid his notepad and silently made his way back to the first floor which he left a few minutes ago to eavesdrop a little. He crept closer to the open living room door and heard Mitsuki yelling at Itachi for being mean and Itachi cackling a little manically. After five minutes, Sasuke had enough, they didn't talk about anything, just the stupid game, occasionally yelling about motherfucking-shitty-placed-banana-skins, freaking-ugly-red shells and how dare he use that flash on her!

He returned to his study, turned on his laptop, clicked a random playlist and started doing his work. The music drowned out all his thoughts on other things. Music could bring out different kinds of feelings he'd never experienced in his everyday life. He could never live without music, even though he was absolutely unable to play any instrument, unlike his brother and Mitsuki who have both been music-prodigies ever since kindergarten. And no matter how hard he tried, he was never better than his brother in anything. Not even Kendo and Itachi never ever did Kendo! It was beyond frustrating, but he loved Itachi anyway.

_Give me something to believe in  
Something that is real  
A moment of reflection  
What should I believe? _

The post-hardcore music had a soothing effect on his mind and he kept working until he suddenly remembered that he had to check on Mitsuki and Itachi. He slipped out of his room and crept up to the living room door again but was met with silence. He peeked inside to find it empty. The raven contemplated for a moment, wandering around the first floor but they were nowhere to be seen. Should he go upstairs to Itachis floor? Somehow, that didn't feel right. The young Uchiha stopped midway when he realized why he was uncomfortable looking for his childhood friend and his brother.

What if they were dating and never told him?

But Mitsuki is only 17! It's not really illegal or anything but Itachi never had any younger partners, especially not 8 years younger...

Sasuke went back to his room, shut his thoughts out and finished his work.

A knock on the door interrupted him while he was packing his stuff away.

"Sasu-chan, are you masturbating or can I come in?"

"Wouldn't you come in anyway?" he growled.

She had thrown the door open, marched right in and sat on his desk.

"Maybe." she smirked "However, give me the song lyrics you told me about earlier today, I want to write a song for them."

"For real?" a very small hint of happiness shone from his dark eyes.

"Yeah, you have so much talent for poetry, your lyrics are always so beautiful."

The raven walked over to a drawer, took out a folder and looked for the sheet with his newest song lyrics. He remembered how Mitsuki once secretly stole one of his favourite lyrics and wrote a piano and vocal melody for it. She had returned his sheet with the lyrics without him noticing it's absence, recorded her song and gave him the CD as a present for his 15nth birthday. At first he was confused about a blank CD as a present, but she had just winked at him and told him to listen to it. And so he did. It took him two lines to recognize the words and he could do nothing but stare at the stereo, feeling like he would start crying any minute. Being well aware that there were people in the kitchen across the living room who could come in any minute, he didn't. After the last note sounded through the room he had Mitsuki in his arms, nearly crushing her with the force of his hug and shaking a little with the effort to hold back the tears. The petite girl had just wrapped her arms around his waist and waited patiently for him to calm down. He whispered a weak "thank you" in her ear and after he released her it was never mentioned again.

The pale boy had a small smile on his lips at his memory.

Mitsuki, who was already used to him spacing out, had already made her way to the door

"Mitsuki... do you..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Have fun."

She smiled and left.

He couldn't bring himself to ask if she was going out with his brother. What if he wouldn't like it? He was used to being alone with Itachi, they were mostly quiet and even though it might be depressing sometimes, he liked it that way. Suddenly being unable to share his loneliness with Itachi, because Itachi wasn't alone anymore would be unbearable.

Don't misunderstand the young Uchiha. He didn't want a partner, other than the occasional fling with some random stranger, and he didn't mind having someone around the house (Itachi's band made themselves comfortable in their living room without permission often enough). But he couldn't stand the thought of Itachi being stolen away. And the only person he could rely on in such a situation would be Itachi...

Pushing these thoughts away, he went into his bedroom and grabbed a book from his massive bookshelf and flopped himself down on his giant bed. He had no intention of thinking about his brother being stolen away and losing his best friend, it was depressing and he wasn't an emo, damnit!


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue Me

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, I was really struggling with this chapter and I'm still not entirely satisfied. Also, my beta couldn't find the time to read this through, so I apologize for any mistakes you might stumple upon.

I'd love to hear what you think about Mitsuki so far. I'm always extremely sceptical with OCs because I feel they don't fit in most of time, which is why I putting in very much effort to make her benefit the story without stealing all the attention. To me, the only thing more annoying than unfitting OCs are total ooc Sakura or Hinata, who are suddenly really cool and help hooking up Naruto with Sasuke, because that's totally not them.

The song Naruto listens to in the end is Zebrahead's "Rescue Me". youtube /watch?v=R6jv2IjCdMQ (you know what to do)

Anyway, hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Warnings:** This story is for mature audiences only. It contains bad language, drug and alcohol abuse, sexual interaction and other bad things.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At exactly 6:15 a.m. Sasuke opened his eyes. He got up and went into the shower.

Half an hour later he was dressed, had his hair styled and packed his bag for school. Climbing up the stairs to fix himself breakfast and make a bento for school, he was surprised to find his brother and Mitsuki in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Good Morning otoutou, have a seat and eat some breakfast with us." Itachi smiled.

Sasukes face was expressionless when he asked "How did you get out of bed at such an early hour?" but his mind was racing. Mitsuki was still here. She had spend the night here. Today, she wore a black and purple lolita-dress with black stockings, a little hat and even purple contacts and she had put on doll-like makeup, there was no way she had carried all that stuff in her small bag along with that outfit she wore after her shower yesterday. That means she has stored some of her clothes here. _"Perhaps she's even living here, without me noticing?" _The younger Uchiha missed what his brother answered but hn'ed so they thought he was listening and started eating breakfast.

Itachi bid both of them goodbye and gave them a bento for school each. It wasn't until they sat both in Sasukes car, that he noticed Mitsuki hadn't spoken since this morning.

"Sooo... did you already finish writing music for my lyrics?" he was really bad at making conversation.

"Not yet."

_"Oh, she switched to her second personality again! How could I miss that before?"_

The raven wasn't exactly sure if his friend was really bipolar, since she didn't seem to have any loss of memories or anything, but there were days she was dressed like a doll, spoke rarely and all her hyper activeness and insanity from usually vanishes, it was like she was a different person. He didn't mind her being like that, it was easier to be around her when she wasn't loud and forward like most of the days, but somehow these days were even more dark and boring than normal days. He wasn't sure if it was easier to ask about her relationship with his brother when she was like this or not. But he _had _to know, he couldn't get it off his mind.

"Where did your fresh clothes come from?" oh shit, he started it.

"They are your brother's." she said with an expressionless face.

Sasuke snorted "Even if it wouldn't surprise me if Itachi would own or wear such clothes, I can see that this dress is probably 10 sizes smaller than what my brother would fit in."

"Probably."

He bit his lip. Such vague questions wouldn't give him the information he needed. Asking outright would most likely work, but he wasn't sure if he could do it.

Reminding himself that he _had_ to know he spoke up again.

"Mitsuki..." he took a deep breath "Are you dating my brother?"

Mildly surprised, she faced him. "No."

The youngest Uchiha let out the breath he had been holding. His best friend wouldn't lie to him. Relieved, he drove the rest of the long way to school in a comfortable silence. Arriving in school, they found Neji waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Morning." he said while leaning down to kiss the back of Mitsukis hand. "You should be careful today Mitsuki. I clearly could feel the death-rays emitting from Sasukes fan-girls upon your conjoint arrival." he smirked.

Said raven hn'ed in annoyance. He had no idea what these harpies were expecting him to do to get rid of them, since they seemed to be blind to any attempts at scaring them off. Mitsuki was his only female friend and he was honestly concerned they might do something to her for being his friend. He could remember how Neji had asked to give his little shy cousin a ride after school and how those shrews harassed her for weeks after that.

"Did those harpies ever try to do something to you, Mitsuki?" Sasuke looked her directly in the eyes.

"Please, they'd never dare"

The trio made their way into the building.

* * *

"Hey, I just saw Mitsuki walking in the school building with the Hyuuga and the bastard!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, me too. She was in her emo attire again, so she's no fun to be around today."

"Aww but it looks really really hot..."

"You know, you shouldn't lust after your female best friend so much, Naruto." Kiba grinned "She will think you're only friends with her to get into her pants."

"Stop mocking me, Kiba, you know exactly it's not that way! Sure, I think she's totally hot and I would totally hook up with her, but she said herself, she doesn't sleep with her friends and I'd rather have an amazing best friend forever, than one hot night and no best friend." Naruto ranted "But this pale, ivory skin which contrasts so nicely with her deep black hair and those light pink lips combined with her slender and not-too-curvy-body is still irresistible."

"You just described the Uchiha-bastard perfectly!" Kiba started laughing hard.

"Whaa?!" Naruto blushed and whacked Kiba over the head "He's a guy, you moron!"

Kiba didn't stop laughing until they walked up to their classroom and Naruto gave him dirty looks. He would never admit that the Uchiha-teme might have slightly attractive features, even though he wasn't nearly as hot as Naruto himself and also, he had a dick (or so Naruto assumed) and, too bad, Naruto didn't like other people's dicks.

Class was as boring as always, the only reason he attended history-class was because it was easy and it would get his grade point average up. Same goes for Kiba.

* * *

The time until lunch break went painfully slowly, but when it finally came, Naruto ran out of class, Kiba in tow. The blonde and the dog-lover met up with their friends Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Hinata, Shino and Gaara in the cafeteria. Naruto sat down next to his redheaded friend after getting his lunch. The group chatted away happily and munched on their food.

Naruto turned to look at Gaara. "You're coming over this afternoon?"

The redhead looked at his blonde friend for a second before giving him a curt nod.

"Cool." Naruto smiled. It never bothered him that Gaara spoke so rarely or that his aura was always so gloomy, because he knew Gaara wasn't a bad person at all. "Mitsuki and I made cookies last Friday and I still have some left. You want some? I'm sure you will love them!"

"I'd rather not eat anything you produced yourself." Naruto could hear the hint of a joke in Gaaras voice.

With a pout, the blonde turned his head away "Tsssk, you have no idea what you're missing."

A low chuckle could be heard from Gaara.

"But seriously, I was more like watching Mitsuki do all the work. They're delicious." Naruto gave Gaara a serious look.

"Fine, I'll try them."

"Yeah!" The loud blonde threw an arm over his red-haired friend and squeezed him to his side none too gently. Gaara tensed and blushed inwardly, but his best friend seemed to notice nothing and released him a second later. Physical contact was uncomfortable for the redhead since he never recieved any when he was younger and became accustomed to avoid touching other people when he grew up. Naruto stepped into his friend's personal space bubble on a regular basis, not out of ignorance as some might think, but because he knew Gaara needed a friendly hug once in a while.

* * *

A gentle knock on the front door announced Gaaras arrival at Narutos home. Bouncing to the front door and ripping it open with a cheerful smile plastered on his face, Naruto greeted his friend. Gaara offered a relatively friendly expression, something close to a smile, in return and stepped inside.

The apartment was stuffed with furniture and all of Naruto's stuff, but comparatively tidy. The living room held an old sofa with two armchairs, a beanbag, a coffee table, a TV with a game cosole and several cupboards.

The two friends took their seats on the sofa and turned on the TV and game console.

"Take a cookie, Gaara." the blonde pointed towards a plate on the coffee table. He took one wordlessly and ate in silence. After finishing it, he took another one and Naruto grinned to himself. He just _knew_ Gaara secretly had a sweet tooth but would never admit it. They played and chatted (most talking done by Naruto) the whole afternoon until Gaara decided it was time for homework. Naruto groaned but started anyway, so they worked in comfortable silence for at least 10 minutes until Naruto jumped up and turned on the stereo. He couldn't work without music. Gaara shook his head at his friend's behaviour.

It took them only half an hour to finish their work. It was still too early in the year for real homework.

"Naruto, are you in love with Mitsuki?"

"Whaa?" said blonde turned his face towards Gaara, eyes wide with suprise. "Why would I be in love with Mitsuki?"

"I heard you talking about her with Kiba this morning."

"Shouldn't you know how I feel about her if you eavesdropped on our conversation?" Naruto said slightly irritated by the fact that Gaara felt no shame for listening to him and Kiba talking.

"You said you'd have sex with her if she wanted to. And you want her to be your friend forever. Isn't that what people want when they talk about love?"

This startled Naruto slightly. Gaara's view on things was always so much different than everyone else's.

"You raise a valid point, Gaara, but love is about much more than that. And to answer your question directly, I am not in love with Mitsuki. I like her in the way I like Kiba and you."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Of course, don't you remember the huuuge crush I had on Sakura in middle school..."

"Not like that, I mean real love. What is it like?" the little redhead interrupted.

Naruto put a finger to his chin, thinking for a moment. "I don't know. Real love requires reciprocation."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at him "Are you saying you never experienced it? What about that girl with the dyed-red hair you dated two years ago? The shy one, with the twin sister?"

"You mean Emily? Well, it's wasn't that serious with her... she's a nice girl and really pretty and everything, but it got boring rather quickly."

"I don't even want to ask about the reasons you dated that brainless, busty blonde or the cheap whore with the curls and the hysterical laugh, then."

"Ehehe.." he scratched his head with a sheepish smile. "Where does the sudden interest come from?"

"Just curious because of this morning's conversation." And when Gaara said this, he really meant it. He was that straight forward.

"It's funny though, I never really thought about the fact that I did not really _love_ any of my girlfriends so far." the blonde trailed off, deep in thought and his redhead friend said nothing for a long moment.

Suddenly snapping back into reality, a big smile spread across Narutos face, he jumped up and hugged Gaara quickly and beamed "But I love all my friends and that's even better!"

Gaara pushed him off, slightly uncomfortable and muttered "Yeah, I got it.".

Naruto then proceeded to grab a CD out of a case which looked like it belonged to an old shark horror movie, put the disk in the stereo and started jumping and dancing around the room, Gaara watching the whole performance with mild intrest. One might think Gaara would feel annoyed by the hyperactive blonde's behaviour, but it didn't. It was... delighting? It made him feel relieved and somewhat at ease, even though he'd never engage in such actions. He couldn't explain it properly, but it didn't matter.

Naruto was his best friend and personal sunshine.

* * *

What do you think about the small view of Narutos life and friends?

Love,

the Moon, our Witness.


End file.
